Secrets
by LilyLemon12
Summary: Raven likes Beast Boy, Beast Boy likes her. Then some pretty confusing things happen and they're left in a muddle. This is inspired by Jane the Virgin, but you don't need to have seen that to read this. Ongoing story, I'll be adding about a chapter a week. Beast Boy and Raven are kind of together. T for themes.
1. Chapter 1

Walking out of the office and gathering herself mentally for the noisiness and chaos of the tower, Raven thought about what the doctor had said.  
"Good luck!" Good luck? It was only a smear after all, but Raven dismissed it and took it only as kindness from the doctor, which was nothing but good, surely.  
"So, when I get home I'll meditate, and perhaps I'll catch Beast Boy before, or after, or maybe I'll go and sit there if he's watching TV. I mean, just because I'm there, doesn't mean I have to watch it. I could always just watch _him_. No - concentrate Raven. It isn't appropriate to have relationships within a team. Just - stop. Anyway, I'll meditate, and then maybe I'll read a bit more of that book. Who knows." She thought. But even trying to not think about what she was gonna say to him was impossible, never mind what he said last night or how gorgeous he looked or how much she would like to run her hands through his hair. But no. That wasn't going to happen.

As she walked into the tower, brooding over what on Earth she was gonna say, do, think next time she saw him, it was hard not to think of that, but she always gave in eventually and let her mind wander, she heard his voice.  
"Hey Rae!" he greeted her as she floated through the elevator door, scaring her because she was so busy thinking, she wasn't using her brain and didn't see him. She still wasn't using her brain when she immediately used a portal to get to her room without skipping a beat, leaving her annoyed that she'd missed a chance to have a normal conversation with him while she stared at him and hoped he wouldn't notice. But no staring or talking, because she'd made a moronic choice to go straight to her room and would have to stay there for a while to berate herself and come up with a plan for the next time he spoke to her. The thing about him was, his utterly beautiful face and laugh that made her want to kiss him forever made her, well, want to kiss him forever. And with the demon thing and the bad attitude thing, which was just how she was, not being able to think straight or give a comprehensible answer drove her mad.

Half an hour later she drifted into the living room, sat down on the sofa and opened her book, seemingly reading it. But really, she was thinking about the fact that her and Beast Boy happened to be the only ones in the tower and what could happen. She glanced up at him, to where he was sitting on the other side of the chair where she thought he was watching TV. But he was not watching TV, he was watching her. Her heart felt like it stopped in her chest, fell out onto the floor and kept beating there instead.  
"Why are you watching me?". It came out sharper than intended, but did the trick and he flushed slightly, fiddled with his hands and answered her in a nervous voice.  
"Because you're fun to watch." She grinned slightly and she was sure she turned a bit red, but she didn't really care and just thought about how he'd said she was fun to watch. Did that mean she was pretty, or something else? She turned back to her book and replayed the moment inside her mind a million times.

**2 weeks ****later**

He still seemingly haunted her, constantly in her mind wherever she went, but in a way she enjoyed thinking of him, his mischievous smile. She new she shouldn't, but she didn't care anymore. Nothing had happened since that moment 2 weeks ago, and if she didn't know better she'd say he was nervous of talking to her. Yes, she was petrified she was going to make a fool out of herself when he was there, but she didn't avoid him and she certainly didn't walk out of a room as soon as he entered, like he did to her. It was agony. She wanted to talk to him, but she only saw him for fleeting seconds before he made an excuse and left.

She ran out her room, not even bothering to use her portal, and threw up into the toilet. She coughed and wiped her hand against her forehead, feeling sweaty and dizzy. She stood up, pulling herself up with the bathroom sink to steady herself as she was so dizzy she wasn't sure she could stand. Suddenly she heard a voice, and her emotions muddled around inside her, wondering whether to be relieved he was actually speaking to her or embarrased that he saw her when she felt so awful, bent over the toilet, probably looking even worse. His face was filled with worry as he asked if she was ok.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." she answered, but staggered as she walked, proving herself wrong.  
"Here, let's go to the kitchen and I'll get you a glass of water, ok?" he said it like a question, but he took her arm and led her away as he was saying it, leaving her no chance to argue. She leant on him and chugged down the glass of water in seconds, drinking another after that just as quickly.  
"So what's going on with you?" He questioned.  
"I don't know. I probably just ate something bad. I'll be fine by tomorrow." She didn't mean it to sound so sharp and rude, but she had no idea why she was feeling so bad and didn't want to confess that.  
"Ok, well I'll take you back to your room and you can go back to sleep, ok?" He asked her, adding the ok on the end again. He didn't seem to be actually talking to her, just asking questions, but he wasn't ignoring her so Raven took what she could get and let him lead her back to her room.

After he put her back in bed, she fell asleep quickly, and he stood there watching her. He was worried about her, as they'd all been eating the same things and only she was ill. He knew she knew what she was talking about, but he still stood there, almost guarding her. Her cloak was left on the floor, an unusual gesture for her as the few times he'd been in her room, each time he'd been severely punished for being there, it had been spotless. But he put her forgetfulness down to not feeling right and decided to hang it up to save her the trouble. There was a large chest of drawers on the other side of the room with three compartments, but as he didn't know which one was where her cloaks were kept he decided he'd just check each draw and put it in the one where the others were, if there was more than one cloak. However, he forgot a crucial detail, the fact that many people keep their underwear in the top drawer. He slid it open and felt a blush rising up his cheeks when he realised what was stored in there. Copious amounts of lacy underwear, in black, deep purple and even scarlet. He knew he probably shouldn't be shocked, as Raven obviously wore underwear, but her just didn't expect it to be so...sexy. Not that he'd been thinking about her underwear of course, or even her. He left the cloak on the floor and decided it would be best if he didn't go through anymore of her stuff.

When she woke up, Raven was pleasantly surprised to find a glass of water and a bucket next to her bed. No note, but she assumed it was Beast Boy as he was the only one who knew she wasn't feeling great. It gave her a warm feeling to know he cared about her, and she couldn't stop a small smile spreading across her face. But why was she feeling ill. She knew it wasn't food poisoning, and demons didn't get bugs like chicken pox or throwing up. When she went to the bathroom that morning, she also noticed something was missing, or rather wasn't happening. So what, she didn't have a period that month and was throwing up. Big deal. But out of caution, she used the communal teen titans computer to search up and see if there were any other plausible explanations.  
"Missed a period and throwing up" she typed in, clicking on the first page that came up, WebMD. She knew she shouldn't be using a site to diagnose herself, but she was worried and even though half of the things on here were things that happened to humans, she was half human. After looking through, she decided it was just a coincidence and she'd wait a few days before getting worried. Turning off the computer, she floated into the kitchen to get some breakfast just as Beast Boy floated out, and he gave her a questioning look as if to ask if she was ok, to which she responded with a small nod, saying she was completely better. Beast Boy ran to the computer and turned it on so he could play some games, but the website that came up confused him. He read the description and deleted the tab quickly. Even though she was pretending she was fine, she was clearly worried, otherwise why on Earth would she be searching up what was wrong with her. This made him even more worried, but it was her business so for once he decided not to meddle, and tried not to think of the fact that Raven had a period, even though she was half demon. Seeing as that didn't work, he tried not to think of her, but that was even harder, so just traipsed into his room and thought about last night.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the seconds chapter, YAY! I'VE HAD A REVIEW A DAY AFTER IT WAS PUT UP! May not seem like much, but it really is to me. Please review, even if it's criticism, it'll help me get better! And I've published this a lot earlier than I was going to, turns out that I just couldn't keep myself away from my laptop. Don't judge me for the song choice, I heard it the other day and just thought it would be perfect. Enjoy!**

**2 weeks after the first chap**

As Beast Boy and Raven stood in the kitchen, her making tea while he ate a sandwich at the counter, she started to feel dizzy. She'd thrown up a bit since then and had dizzy spells, but nothing like this. She was struggling to stand and she was sure the lights were brighter than before. She used her magic and all the light bulbs in the kitchen smashed and suddenly, she fell straight onto the floor, having blacked out. Beast Boy was startled by the lights blowing, but as Raven crumpled he jumped up and ran to her, knelt by her side and said her name. At first it was like a question, but then it became panicked, until she woke up no more than a few minutes later.  
"Rae! Are you...are you ok? You just fainted! What's wrong? Here, ok, I'm gonna drive you to the hospital. They need to get you checked out ok. No one randomly faints. Just, get in the car ok. Can you walk?" Beast Boy was saying, going on and on. He was clearly shaken, and when Raven noticed it made her very very happy that he was worried about her.  
"I'm fine." she said sharply, but as she tried to stand up she wobbled and agreed to go to the hospital, with bad grace. Beast Boy walked her to the car and strapped her in, even though she was perfectly capable of doing it herself, she let him do it.

They arrived at the hospital and after a few tests, and a lot of angry glaring from Raven, she'd convinced Beast Boy to leave to room after she shouted at him while the nurse left the room to fetch something, and since then he'd been sitting outside in the waiting room. The doctor stood there in front of Raven, holding papers as she said two simple words,  
"You're pregnant." at first, Raven thought she hadn't heard. Then she doubted it. She had never had sex. Ever. To be honest, there'd been a few boyfriends, if you could call them that, but nothing serious, and no random hookups. So how could she be pregnant?  
"Is there anything else I should know?" Raven asked, just wanting to leave so she could let it absorb.  
"Well, yes. When you came to my surgery about a month ago, you were artificially inseminated. By me. It was an accident, I was having a bad day and, well, yes. There are many options on how you can deal with it, but I know you probably want to have a chance to take it all in, so you can go now."

As soon as they got home, Raven walked straight to her room, still feeling a bit dizzy and worried that it would mess teleporting up. She sat on her bed, and suddenly felt a tear trailing down her face, followed by another. She also realised she was furious, though she didn't know if it was with the doctor, or this whole mess. Standing up, she grabbed a pillow off her bed and hit it against her bedpost several times, before flinging it across the room, knocking a lamp over and causing a loud crash. She found that smashing and throwing things made her a lot less angry and was oddly satisfying, so, still in her moment of extreme rage with tears running down her face and her occasionally sniffing and hiccupping, she picked up a book and threw it at a large tower of hardback books, causing the pile to topple over and make a series of heavy thuds. Grabbing a picture off her wall, she hurled it at her wooden bedpost, where the glass shattered, and the frame bounced onto the floor, creating another crash. Continuing this cycle of lobbing items around her room, she cried and shouted until about half an hour later, when the room was an absolute mess with broken glass on the floor and dents in the walls, she finally felt herself feel slightly calmer. She heard a door slam and assumed that Beast Boy had left the tower and that she was alone, as everyone else was out, and rummaged in one of the cupboards until she found her guitar. Picking it up, she began playing some random chords, but noticed it was a song she'd heard everybody singing a few years ago, and had decided to learn to play it. Even though it was a two person song, she began singing "Everything's changed" and she wondered if she was singing that about the fact everything had changed with her, with Beast Boy as he'd seemed so worried earlier, or just because that was the first song she remembered. Whatever it was, when it came to the chorus she sang it like some would a powerful ballad and as she was preparing to sing the next part, which was intended for the second person, she heard another voice start singing it. Although she was extremely shocked, she kept playing and when it came to the bit where she sang again, she delivered it so sadly that it sounded like it was her who wrote the song. She played the end chords and realised it was Beast Boy as he asked  
"Rae, is everything alright?". She thought about this for a second, and decided to lie, saying yes, it was fine.  
"Okay, but I heard the crashing and screaming before I left, so I don't think you _are_ alright." She again thought for a second, before yanking up her hood so he couldn't see her puffy eyes or red nose, and used her powers to slide open the door. There he stood, looking awkward, leaning against the wall beside the door, playing with his thumbs.  
"What happened?" he asked, walking straight into Raven's room.  
"Nothing. I told you, I'm fine. Plus, how are you even here? You left when I started singing" He looked doubtful at the first statement, then confused at the next, before finally answering,  
"No, I left when you were throwing things around." he grinned slightly "It was kind of scary. I came back about a half hour later cause I figured you'd have stopped by then, and you started singing a moment later." Raven realised that she just didn't hear him leave over all the crashing she was making.  
"Why does it even matter if I'm ok?" she asked, surprising even herself and, a second later, scolding herself as she realised what she'd said. Still fiddling with his gloved hands, he slowly answered while staring down,  
"Cause I care about you". At the end he glanced up at her, but quickly looked down again. She felt a massively warm feeling inside and she forgot about the events of the day because all she could think about was what he just said. Before she could answer, not that she was going to, she had no idea what to say, he told her he had no idea she could play the guitar.  
"I never knew you could sing. Properly anyway" she replied, and he gave her a full grin while he responded  
"Touché". She laughed slightly, and watched as his face lit up when he noticed she was doing so.

Later that night, again she found herself throwing up, and when Raven woke up the next morning it was to tapping on her door. Mumbling a sleepy  
"Come in", she sat up, and gasped slightly when she found Beast Boy was standing there with a cup of her herbal tea.  
"I heard you throwing up again last night". He said, in answer to her questioning look. "So I made you some tea." Nervously stepping towards her bed, he handed her the tea and she cautiously took a sip of it. She struggled not to spit it out, and just told him  
"It's absolutely awful". Seeing the hurt on his face, she amended it by adding "But thanks." Even at that, he seemed to glow and after he walked out, Raven found herself wondering if there was a chance he liked her. She smiled to herself, and dragged herself out of bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I did upload this a bit later than promised, but that's what exam stress does to you! Anyway, there's been some confusion on how the hell she actually got pregnant, so, just to clarify, she was artificially inseminated. So...ENJOY! Oh, and...REVIEW!**

**1 day later, late in the evening**

Beast Boy was once again pestering her to tell him what was wrong with her. Oddly enough, she found herself wanting to tell him, but she knew she shouldn't. It just wasn't a good idea, she'd barely come to grips with the idea herself, so springing it on him would be almost unfair.  
"What's wrong? I'm serious...Rachel. Tell me." a burst of shock went through her body when he said her name. Her real name, Rachel. Inside her was this warm feeling, and she found herself wanting him to say it again. But his face, which was almost angry, showed that he didn't do it to make her feel happy, he did it to show her exactly how serious he was.  
"Ok," she started, uncertain on how she would say this "I'm, um...pregnant?" For a reason unknown to her, it came out like a question, and the look on his face told her that she would definitely need to elaborate, and explain what was going on.  
"So...it was a medical accident. And now, I'm pregnant." he looked slightly less puzzled, and cautiously asked who the father was. Her simple answer clearly surprised him, as he obviously wasn't expecting her to say,  
"I don't know".

That was how she found herself perching next to him on the end her bed five minutes later, holding a phone in her trembling hand, preparing to call the doctor and ask who the father was. Slowly, she pressed the call button and brought the phone to her ear, each ring making her more and more nervous. Usually, she would send Beast Boy out and want some privacy, but this was big and she realised that what she really wanted was some support and comfort, so there he sat. Suddenly, a bright and cheery receptionist came on, asking who she wanted to speak to, and Raven simply said the doctor's name, almost choking on the easy words. Glancing over at Beast Boy, she bit her lip and he gave her a supportive smile, putting his hand on her shoulder and squeezing it. This minor act of contact sent sparks through her whole body, but she told herself to concentrate at the problem at hand.  
"Hello?" the doctor finally asked, and Raven explained what she wanted to know, her voice shaking almost as much as her emotions.  
"Oh, ok. Let me just check the system..." the doctor replied, and Raven heard the faint noise of the doctor breathing and tapping some keys on her computer. After what felt like much longer than it actually was, the doctor came on again.  
"Ok, so the father? Right yes, that's...a person called...Garfield Logan. That's their name in the system. Their number's here, so if you want we can call him for you and inform him of the situation, but unfortunately we can't actually give you his number for privacy reasons." Raven was virtually ignoring the woman, such was the extent of her shock. She briefly mumbled out her reply, saying it was fine, thank you and goodbye, then hung up. For a minute, she stared at the phone, as if looking at it for long enough would change what she just heard, or at least have her never have heard it, even if it were true. But alas, even her dark magic couldn't change history and she felt tears running down her face, felt herself gulping in air and coughing, and still just having the hot, almost burning, tears course down her cheeks. It couldn't be. It just couldn't. Within seconds of her first sob, Beast Boy had taken her in his arms and was stroking her back, whispering that it was ok and it was going to be fine and nothing was wrong. She knew he was wrong and it wouldn't be ok, but she let herself be comforted by him and eventually fell asleep, still in his arms with red eyes and a pounding head. Her rhythmic, deep, steady breathing relaxed him and he let himself be carried away by sleep as well, still holding her.

The next day, Cyborg went to wake Raven up, after being sent by Robin as they were holding a team meeting. Robin himself was going to wake Beast Boy, but was left more than slightly confused when he realised that Beast Boy was not, in fact, asleep, as he wasn't even in his room. Cyborg pounded on her door and called her name, but, in a deep slumber she slept through it. After a few more knocks on Cyborg's part, he became impatient and slowly eased open the door. It was at that moment that Robin walked down the hall, calling to Cyborg,  
"Where on Earth's Beast Boy? He's not in his room." Still dumbfounded at what he saw, he slowly replied,  
"No...cause he's here." Robin peered into Raven's dark bedroom and gasped at the sight of them on Raven's bed together, with her encased in his arms and her head nestled in the crook in-between his head and shoulder. Robin's gasp was what finally woke Raven up, and her movement triggered Beast Boy to wake up as well, but when Raven noticed both Robin and Cyborg gawking at them, she quickly sat up, glared at them and shouted at them to get out angrily. They backed away, still looking shellshocked at even the idea of them even touching each other, never mind them actually seeing them asleep in each other's arms. It had been a strange week for everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's back guys! Sorry, I took a short break but the story has commenced again and although this chapter is slightly shorter than usual, it's because I'm just waiting to write my next one, which is gonna have a lot of stuff going on! As always, review and favourite and do everything to show me just how much you love my story! (Ha I'm so subtle and amusing). Read on folks! **

After the team meeting, Raven stared at Beast Boy, wondering how she was going to tell him and how it even happened. Of course, there was the possibility of her just never informing him, but a little voice inside her head told her that he deserved to know. At the moment though, she was just trying to make it through the team meeting without spewing sick everywhere. She felt so ill, she was unsure of whether she'd last the whole meeting, but luckily she did, and floated to the bathroom straight after, both to avoid questions from the rest of her teammates about why Beast Boy was in her bed, and because she still had awful morning sickness. And there was another problem, the fact that she couldn't make it twenty minutes without throwing up was awful, but what would happen if she actually was sick in front of the other Titans. Questions would be asked, and she had no idea how she could tell them she was pregnant. And unlike the first problem, there was no way she'd be able to hide that from the people involved, as they'd definitely be able to tell she was pregnant, for obvious reasons.

Slowly, Beast Boy walked up to Raven, slightly scared she was going to attack him or something because of the question he was about to ask.  
"So, Rae, can you tell me who, um, is the father? If you want to, of course." he added nervously, while biting his lip.  
"I guess I should," she started, also very nervous because she still hadn't decided what she was going to say. In the end she settled for the cold, hard truth, without sugar coating it or leaving anything out.  
"According to the hospital, everything's on record. Of course, this meant that it was really easy to find out that the father was actually you. Turns out you're actually the father of the baby I'm carrying. Life's just hilarious, right?" she said this all in a monotone voice, not stopping until she'd reached the end when she finally relaxed. But before she gave him a chance to reply, or probably just absorb the information, she took another breath and continued, "I have some questions though. First, why on Earth were you on the system? Why was it even possible for me to carry your child? Second, what are you going to do? I didn't get a choice in all this, and neither did you, but you either need to be in this baby's life completely, or not at all. You're not being the father who's there, but only sometimes." When she finally finished her speech, he opened his mouth and slowly said,  
"Ok, that's a lot to process. Well, um, the hospital were paying for samples to use on people who wanted kids but didn't have a father involved so it didn't matter who it was, and I needed money so I did it. And, I don't know. You've given me about ten seconds to think about this, I'm gonna need a bit longer to actually absorb the information and decide. But, um, thanks for telling me, I guess. So, I'm hungry and I'm guessing you are too, so do you want me to order pizza and we can talk about this?"

When the pizza had arrived they discussed their action plan. They agreed that it would be better if Beast Boy was in the baby's life, but only if he was going to be fully invested and actually put some effort in for once. They agreed that they should raise the baby together and make all important decisions together, because it was going to be their child. They agreed that their teammates shouldn't be informed of what was going on just yet, as they still hadn't really come to terms with it fully. And Raven reluctantly agreed that he should come to all appointments from now on, because it _was_ his child too, after all. Overall, if every decision they had to make together was as simple as that, they agreed that really it would be very easy to co-parent like that, because they clearly did it so well. Little did they know, trouble was just around the corner as they tried to actually make their first big decision.


End file.
